PPGZ: The White Energy War
by gothic.sunflower
Summary: The girls are back again in this brand new saga of love, trust and betrayal. With all the villains filled with Black energy gone, the girls face a new enemy by the name of "The Morrígan",a woman who plans to take the planet for herself with the help of The Rowdyruff Boys. Using the white energy, The Morrígan is able to turn the positive white energy into a weapon. Will they win?


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN "Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z"!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Train Wreck**

* * *

Life, what was the point? I didn't belong in this world, this town, New Townsville. I am just a clone of a heroine, brought back in a saved world, and my brothers and I were just small pieces of the debris field. This 'black aura' the people assume is evil, all villains had it, we didn't because of our genetics to the three pure protagonists, or that's what they presumed. You see, you could have the whitest aura that ever existed, and have the worst intentions imaginable. All villains perished because they didn't realize this, including us and Him, we all disappeared. The boys and I were brought back here in the hell of a perfect world, how, who and why? We were revived by the help of a woman by the name of The Morrígan by helping us harness our light energy to a level higher than the pathetic girls who were the saviors of New Townsville. Doing this, we were granted powers of our own, as well as age. The Morrígan did this to help us defeat anyone and prove we were strong, she had the most untainted white aura I have ever seen, declaring she could be a goddess if she wished, with us by her side. I am Brick and our mission is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z and create a new world as gods!

* * *

Phase 1: Reconnaissance

* * *

I walked slowly in to the room, gazing around the deserted house, ruined and forgotten, I glanced around to see an old dusty mirror, and I smirked. Pulling out the mirror and retrieved the crow feather and knife from my pocket. I winced at the pain as I cut my finger and wrote 'The Morrígan' in my blood. The mirror glowed as the blood oozed down. I quickly grabbed the feather and walked in the mirror. On the other side of the glass, was the house in its former glory. My brothers stood on either side of the room with a white crow perched on the rim of the chair. Its red eyes stared at me, "Welcome boys, to my realm. Let us begin." It in a female voice said.

"Your all have gotten very far in training, and as The Morrígan I announce you ready to commence the plan, first reconnaissance." It spoke again.

"Reconnaissance?" Boomer asked, confused.

"Yes, allow me to explain." The Morrígan answered, "We wish the end of the Powerpuff Girls Z, yes? Well to assure their demise, we need to know their habits, family, friends and daily schedule. Expose their greatest weaknesses and learn from them."

"Oh yeah that'll be easy." Butch said sarcastically.

"Who ever said this would be easy task? I did not, and nor did your siblings. You have aged now, please display some maturity." She replied back, leaving him slightly upset. "Dealing this may be difficult but is quite simple, trust is the greatest way to shatter a person, and it can be misplaced and turn the utmost people into despair and tragedy. We shall use this technique on them."

"Why can't we just get rid of them now?" Butch asked impatiently. "We are more powerful than they are."

"Patience is a virtue, away from brash acts. I am aware of your negativity towards them, and want destruction. But alas, without patience the plan will fail and finish us instead of them." The crow countered. "Coming back to the topic at hand, due to your link to our foes, you are the only ones who can understand them better than themselves. Your counterparts share the same traits as you do, so you can learn from quicker than anyone on this retched planet."

"How will we find them?" I asked, earning me stares from everyone. The crow looked as if it was smiling with delight.

"Glad you could ask such a lovely question Brick, judging by my sources, they should be done attending their school. You shall gain their trust slowly after they have separated, I will send some trouble in the center of town for the girls to battle. That will be your time to strike trust by helping them defeat it. Of course, if you struggle, improvise." Abruptly, the sound of clocks chimed loudly, slightly stunning everyone. "Oh, it looks like times up." The crow stated, "Before you go, I shall gift you with a picture of your counterpart and their real name, may I bid you farewell and good luck." Everything faded way, I now stood alone before the mirror and in the abandoned home. I looked at the finger that I had formally cut, the cut was gone.

I smirked, "Let's get started."

* * *

I walked across the sidewalk, waving goodbye to my two friends, soon they disappeared in the distance. I had a tough day, with tests, drama and disgusting food from the cafeteria. I was deep in thought, when I crashed in to someone. "I am so sorry." A male voice said apologetically.

"No harm done." I answered, I looked up to see a boy about my age, 16 years old. He was fit with a tough look about him, yet he had a kind face. His orange hair was nestled under a hat that match his crimson eyes. He reminded me of someone I had met, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. The handsome boy waved his hand before my eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, I snapped out of my trance.

"Yes." I responded, "Have we met? I feel like we have."

He looked at my surprised, "Uh we-"he said, before I could let him finish, my belt started to go off.

"Listen, I am so sorry but I have to go. I'm uh- late for something." I lied before running away.

"Hey wait!" He yelled.

My heart sunk, why did the professor need when I found a really cute boy? "Sorry!" I shouted back. I quickly hid and transformed. I yanked my compact out and opened it. "Professor, this better be good because I don't have time for another one of your experiments!"

"Monster! There is a monster!" He said.

"Wait what? But we defeated all of the black energy!"

"That's the weird part it's made up white energy! But that doesn't matter because it's causing chaos in the center of the city!"

"Right!" I said as I closed my compact and flew off. I floated there speechless to see a lizard with more head than I could count.

"Blossom!" My teammates screamed, they were caught by a head of the monster. It was crushing them. I didn't understand, it was consumed in a white aura, why is it attacking people? I summoned my yoyo and started to attack it. The neck caging my friends loosened, but didn't let go. Maybe if I cut of the necks it would work with a powerful attack.

"Wait! If you're planning to cut off the head, don't!" a familiar voice ordered. I looked down to see the boy from before, he too was consumed by white energy like the monster.

"I don't have time for this, whoever you are go somewhere safe!" I demanded. I ignored him and launched the attack, cutting all the heads off its body. And soon Bubbles and Buttercup were free and by my side. I look down to tell him to leave but he wasn't there anymore, someone tapped my shoulder from behind. I watched in horror as the heads grew back with twice as more.

"What?" I managed to say. Soon we were cut off from each other, weaving and dodged the monstrous heads

"I told you not to do that!" A voice spoke with great annoyance, I turned to see a strange flying red light. The bright light faded to reveal the male, but this time his clothes and hair were different. The man's hair was as long as mine, but messier. His once blue jeans were black and very tattered, his plaid red over shirt was a long open black leather coat with a thick blood red stripe, his white undershirt became a black muscle shirt, and he also had black fingerless gloves. His expression formed from a stern expression to a panicked one. "Watch out!"

Suddenly I found myself on the ground in an awkward position with the man on top of me, He looked up at me with another one of his hard looks. "See Pinkie, this is what happens when you don't listen."

Pinkie? Since when does he get to call me that? The only other person who's called me that besides Buttercup is…Brick. Then it hit me, this boy was Brick, the small disgusting little runt with his band of idiotic bothers calling themselves 'Rowdyruff Boys'. I shoved him off, "You little brat! Brick I will kill you."

Brick's giggle became loud laughter, "its true folks, and she's finally figured it out." he mocked. "Sorry to cut the reunion short but, we've got a hydra to fight.

The counterpart stood and held out his hand, "Hydra?" I asked as he lifted me to my feet.

He scoffed, "Don't tell me you haven't read any Greek mythology, it's the first monster you ever learn about." Okay, I'll admit, I never really paid attention to my history class, but they aren't real! That why it's called a myth.

"Oi Pinkie, you in there?" He asked.

"Yes, and quit calling me Pinkie!" I demanded.

Brick smiled lightly "Ok, Blossom. You space out a lot don't you?"

"Brick! What are you doing? Boomer needs help!" Butch screamed.

"Right!" He retorted "Excuse me for a minute." Then Brick did the unexpected, he grabbed my gloved hand and kissed it and flew to his brother's aid, leaving me shocked.

* * *

I watched as Brick approached me, "Enjoy playing around with her emotions?" I asked mischievously.

"Just tell me what you need." I commanded, unwilling to explain.

"I need you and Blossom to help the others distract the big guy for a little while Butch and I finish him off." I said as I flew to the New Townsville water tower. I opened my eyes after I exhaled, "I hope my plan works…" I prayed. I used my laser vision to cut the metal off the top and flung it aside. I stared at the water inside and hung my hands in front of myself. Using my hands like puppet strings I beckoned the water to my command. I slowly pulled it out and let it float above the monster "Butch get ready!" I yelled.

"Ok, everyone move it!" He screeched. I checked again for any citizens and none were in sight, I then imagined the strings to the puppet were cut. The water then showered to hydra in water, "Ok ugly time to die!" We all watched as Butch threw a green ball of lighting at the monster, it howled in pain as it was being electrocuted and eventually died. I exhaled again as I regrouped with the others.

"Glad that's over…" Butch said tried, we stood on the empty streets facing our counterparts. We were all silent, unable to say a thing.

"What are you?" Bubbles asked with her bangs hiding her face. We all watched her, unsure of what she was questioning. Suddenly, Bubbles charge at me and slapped me hard. I was bewildered, when I looked at her she was crying. "You killed that animal! How dare you do that to him! He was in pain!" I was too shaken for words, "You are the monsters, not him!" She said distastefully.

"Monsters? Says the girl who watched her teammate cut off the heads of the freaking hydra!" Butch said defensively.

"Hey! Don't be rude to my teammates! You bastard!" Buttercup shrieked.

More and more fighting began heating up with hatred. I started to get sick of it. "SHUT UP!" I roared. Everyone became still, "We didn't come here to fight each other!" I calmed myself, "We came to see if you could learn to trust us."

"Trust you? And tell us why we would even do that." Buttercup countered. I was stuck, I didn't know what to say, I needed to create a believable lie and quick. I glanced at my brothers, they nodded. "We came to help you."

"With what?"

"Um…" I said trapped again, 'Help them with what?' I was seriously struggling to come up with a good excuse. I looked to Brick and Butch, they were stressed out as I was.

"You know what? I think were done here, let's go." Blossom assumed, uncaring. They all turned their backs to us and flew off.

Butch breathed out harshly, "Really dude? You fail at talking to girls. What are we supposed to do?"

"How can you say that? You didn't even try to help me out." I argued.

"Because I already knew it would be a train wreck, just like everything that comes out of your mouth." The green eyed boy said.

I gritted my teeth, "And you're much better at talking to girls?" Butch stayed silent, "That's what I thought." I said smirking.

"Will you stop? I don't want to deal with this now." Brick reasoned "Let's just get back to The Morrígan." We nodded and untransformed.

* * *

I was so pissed off, Boomer was always such a smart ass. I hated his attitude, when he talks to us he's arrogant but whenever he is forced to talks to girls he freaks out and becomes dumbfounded on what to say. I was getting really tired with it.

"We're back…" I said to The Morrígan, she looked at us expectantly.

"Welcome back, I know what happened, it didn't go well. But no matter, we will have to try a different strategy of how you interact with the girls." I crossed my arms, how are we got to fix this? "If you can't help your enemies in battle to earn their trust. Then you'll have to target them… more individually."

"What are you getting at?" Brick asked defensively.

"I believe you already know Brick, I fact, you've already started to. Judging by what you did by flirting with Blossom." She specified. I stared at Brick, not liking where this was going.

"You don't mean we have to make those stupid-" Boomer was cut off quickly by The Morrígan.

"Yes I do, you need to make the girl fall in love with you. Then when they let down their guard, we can end them as well as break their spirits." The Morrígan said gleefully. No way, making Buttercup fall for me was impossible, not to mention a death wish. "Now, about your names…"

"What about that?" I asked.

"Your names are not suited for the public, you need to blend in to be under the radar." She enlightened. "You may choose your alias. You'll find them tomorrow, good night boys." The Morrígan said as she disappeared before us.

Now this was going to be a train wreck for sure.

* * *

That's it for now folks. Sorry if it was badly written, I'll be better next time! Until then, bye. P.S. Don't forget to review or rate I really need to feedback.


End file.
